I Only See The Light
by KisaraBlueAshes
Summary: What if she was never truly gone? What if she remembered before anyone else, but was cursed with being trapped and kept away so that no one would know the truth, until it was too late? When she turns twenty-one, she will be allowed to leave the sanitarium, as long as she is deemed "sane." The delusions stopped three years ago, after all. It's now Kisara's turn to search for them.


_**This is a fan based story. Yu-Gi-Oh was created and is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. The following story is rated M for its use of language, violence, and graphic sexual nature/ content. It is intended for a mature audience and should be proceeded with caution.**_

_**Please enjoy the story. Comments and Critiques are highly welcomed. Just remember, I'm a human being too, so there's no need to be harsh.  
Thanks!**_

* * *

"I swear... I'm not crazy!" The girl cried out, tears cascading down her pale cheeks that were stained with the red of being flushed.

"We never said that you were..." They looked down at her with a grimace expression.

"Then why are you taking me here? What have I done wrong?" She screamed in terror. "Please! Don't lock me away!"

"It's for the good of the family..." Her father looked away from her.

"Be a good girl, and take your medicine and get all of your shots." Her mother smirked.

"I don't understand!" She cried out as they turned and walked away, letting the strangers in white coats drag her into the small room. "Mother! Father! Please don't do this!"

And down the hall, her older brother watched, tears drenching his face as he knew he couldn't stop this from happening.

"I'm sorry! I won't speak of these dreams again!" She screamed with all her might, "MOTHER! FATHER! BROTHER! PLEASE!"

But it was no use. Falling to her knees, she watched as her parents left her at the asylum. Her brother cried out to them as the glass door shut, separating them once and for all. Her mother tried to grab the young boy's hand, but he shook it off, running back to doors.

"Kisara!" He shouted as he hit his fist over and over onto the glass. "Kisara! I promise! I will free you from here! Nothing will stop me—!"

And their father grabbed the boy, pulling him away from the doors, and down the concrete steps to the parking lot. She would not forget this promise. She would never forget the day her parents abandon her, and the day her brother was forced to leave her behind. She would never forget. Never.

* * *

"How are you feeling today?" The doctor sat across from the blue eyed maiden.

"Fine... I managed to eat a full meal, now that my stomach virus has passed." She said quietly, her hands resting in her lap and her eyes focused on the notepad.

"So... Shall we begin today's session?" The man questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"That's up to you..." She now looked up, staring the man straight in his emerald colored eyes.

"So be it. Now, first question: Do you know why you were first brought to Red Bud Sanitarium?"

Of course she remembered. She knew ever detail of why she was there. She remembered it like it was just yesterday. It had been almost nine years since that day. She was only twelve years old. And now, she was nearing her twenty first birthday. Her childhood promise with her older brother had surely been broken. She was wrong to have thought that he would truly rescue her someday. There was no one who wanted to free her from this prison.

"I was brought her for the delusions I was having as a child..." Kisara brushed her long silver hair back behind her ear before placing her hands back in her lap.

"Alright. Would you mind explaining these 'delusions' to me? In as much detail as you can remember." This doctor was relatively new, and was just trying to get to know his newest patient.

She let out a sigh, not one of annoyance, just purely from remembering. "You won't believe me... But they felt real... I was born and raised in Egypt... In the village of 'Kul Elna,' a city which was was pillaged by savages. My parents were killed, and I was separated from my brother. Lost and alone, I was found by a group of bandits, ones who stole me from the ruins and kept me as their _slave_..."

"Could you describe to me what you mean by 'slave?'"

"What more could I mean? They used me to build them shelter... The made me cook and clean... And..." The woman stopped.

"Go on, Kisara."

She felt an anger in her heart. Becoming uneasy, she sighed more, and placed her hands onto the table, though they still were held together. For a brief moment, she closed her eyes, picturing every last detail of the sick men who had taken her in a past life... Stole her from her perished home, stripped her of her freedom, and even worse... Took away something that should have been most precious to her—her virginity.

"As my body filled in, I became their sex slave. Often times, that was their only use for me..." Kisara stared once more at the doctor before her, pressing her knees together.

"And you were just a child when you were having these 'delusions?' Why do you think this happened to you at such a young age?"

"I couldn't tell you, for I don't know the answer to that... My parents never abused me. My brother never abused me. I was never victim to sexual encounters, and nor had I ever witnessed them."

"I see..." The doctor scribbled something down, without breaking eye contact. "Tell me more to your 'delusion.' Your previous doctor said the dreams continued as you got older."

"Every time I slept... It was as if I was waking into an alternative life, reliving memories of a person I thought was me. Every night, it was a different task, even if it was just a different person or a different position. But one day, when I was twelve... The dream changed..." Kisara went on. "A boy rescued me from my cage... And as much as I wanted to believe it was my brother saving me—it was not. It was some one I did not know. But _he_ _did save me._"

"Does this man resemble anyone you know?"

"I met him... Just three years ago. But I wouldn't have known who he was had I not remembered that dream."

"You met him, outside of your delusion?"

"No... Not personally. I just _saw_ him. His father was admitted here."

"I see... Who is he?"

"I don't know his name. And his father doesn't speak... He's merely a vegetable now... He's been placed in a private ward. I could never speak with him."

"I see..." He scribbled more words down. "Well, tell me more about your meeting in the dreams."

She had been thankful that he switched from the word "delusions" to "dreams." Surely, it was a way to keep her calm. Her voice had been growing quite testy. And shifting the conversation away from another patient would keep her from asking to get more information. It was something she had asked for from every other doctor. Surely, she couldn't be the only one having these visions.

"Well... After he saved me, he gave me a horse, and told me to ride to his village... But before I could meet him again... The bandits had scorched his village... But I wouldn't allow him to be harmed..."

"What do you mean by that...?"

"I don't know what it was exactly... But I remember hiding in the distance, and my vision becoming hazy. I fell to my knees, and watched as suddenly the men who tried to kill the boy whom saved me were struck with the brightest white light I had ever seen. The were electrocuted and killed before my eyes. That's when I heard the loud screech, rendering me deaf and blind."

"Was that the day you slipped into that coma?" He asked, only receiving a nod from the girl in return. "And how long were you in that state?"

"Yes... And it was only a week..." Kisara's head drifted to the side, causing her bangs to fall out of place.

"What happened when you woke from the coma?"

"_They brought me here..."_ Kisara's heart sank. "But it's okay... It's _better this way..._"

"Well then... You seem to be getting a bit upset... Shall we continue at a later time?" The doctor stood from his chair, stretching out his arms and his back.

"I'll be around..." Kisara sighed, "Just have one of the nurses page me. More than likely, I'll be in the courtyard..."

"Alright." He walked to the door, pressing a small green button, "We are done for the morning sessions. We will pick up later in the afternoon."

The intercom came on as a voice spoke, "Sounds good Dr. VanZale. I'll go ahead and release the lock for the two of you."

"Thank you." Doctor VanZale replied.

Kisara stood from the chair, pushing it in so that the chair's arms were under the table. She couldn't help but notice that he didn't take his notes with him. As the bell tolled symbolizing the release of the latch to the door, Kisara quickly picked up the note pad.

"Dr. VanZale," Kisara hurried to his side, "You forgot your notes..."

He turned to her, astonished that she hadn't tried to take them for her own personal use. With a smile, he gently took back the note pad. "Thank you Kisara. You truly are a kind person."

"I rose myself to only see the light inside of people's hearts. What good would it be if I let my own light fade?" She spoke in riddles, as she tip toed out the room.

Dr. VanZale watched as she walked down the hallway, approaching the first nurse who would let her outside. "What a poor girl... I don't think she's really _crazy_ at all..."

Dr. VanZale then pulled out his cell phone, checking on a voice mail that he received prior to their session. Putting the phone to his ear, he listened intently to the voice on the other side of the speaker, as he walked his way to the break room for his lunch.

* * *

The man wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. It's not that this job was hard. He just worked long hours so that he could afford his new apartment. Not that he _needed to_ anymore. His parents had passed away rather recently. The fire happened unexpectedly in the middle of the night, leaving him a large inheritance. The one thing he needed to figure out was _who_ she is... The girl mentioned in the will of his parents. Nothing was to be shared with _her_, and the rights to _her_ release was now in _his_ hands. Who she actually was? He couldn't be sure at all.

But truly, he didn't want to worry about it today. It was his birthday after all, and soon, he would be meeting up with his friends to celebrate this day that he turns twenty-four. I smile arose on his pale face, as suddenly became more motivated to finish washing the never ending pile of dishes. The harder he worked, the faster he could pass the time. Either way, he didn't have that much time left to go anyway.

"Hey, Bakura!" A voice rang from the front end of the kitchen.

Bakura lifted one of the plates that he washed with a wet cloth, "Yes sir?"

The manager looked back to the blue eyed man, "We're pretty slow now. I can have Kaori take over that so you can get going if you want. I know you have plans and all."

"Sure thing. Call me if you get too packed and need any help." Bakura finished drying his last dish, setting it aside with the other sparkling plates.

Before leaving, the manager handed him a card, signed by everyone in the restaurant with a total of seventy-two dollars pitched for a gift. It was odd to him that the number wasn't rounded to a multiple of five or ten, but he didn't mind. He was just happy for the thought that they all cared enough to remember that it was his birthday.

So Bakura ran out, his phone in hand as he called the leader of the gang, "Hey Yugi, I got off a bit early. I'm headed home now to get ready. Should I head over to your place afterward?"

"Don't worry about it Bakura." Yugi replied from the other end. "Joey is picking me up, and we can swing by and get you. That way you don't need to rush."

"Sounds great! Text me when you get on the street, and I'll meet you guys outside."

"Will do. Later!"

"See ya'."

The two hung up, and Bakura continued his walk home. He was relieved that he didn't have to run, since Joey would be picking them up. It still shocked him to this day that the Joey Wheeler was even capable of getting a license. But, who was he to judge? Just because he had a license, didn't mean he had a use for driving. Domino wasn't too big of a city. He got around walking everywhere just fine.

A shiver ran down his spine as he turned the corner. He couldn't help but stop and stare at the sanitarium just across the road. He also had feelings of despair as he passed it, to and from work. Today, he actually stopped, looking at the large building. Ever since everything had happened with the millennium ring, and the strange visions of his ancient Egyptian past, his memories have been fuzzy, and many from his childhood were even forgotten.

That's when _she_ caught his attention. A woman, one who looked just a few years younger than he did. She had been crouched down, talking to a man who sat in a wheel chair. The older man smiled to the girl, as she handed him a yellow flower. Bakura was astonished. Her hair and eyes almost resembled his own features, though her hair was sleek and slender as his was rather bushy and a mess. There was something about her that made him feel funny. He decided that he didn't like the feeling, and continued on his way home.

The sudden feeling of eyes watching him made him uneasy. "Perhaps I should run home... More time to catch up on the news..."

And off he went, as the girl who had been crouched in front of the older man was now standing, her fingers holding tightly on to the chain linked fence as she watched the man walk away. Her eyes glared at him, an anger brewing in her heart. It wasn't long before tears ran down her face. Her grip tightened, and she closed her eyes, wishing that this were just a nightmare.

"Even though it hurts, and I know that you've forgotten me..." She whispered as if trying to reach the man, "I can only see the light inside of your heart..."


End file.
